Survivor: Sonoran Skies
'}} Overview Eighteen people are stranded in Arizona's Sonoran Desert, with nothing but the elements and each other to survive. Split into tribes and faced with challenges, they will be forced to adapt, or they will be voted out of the game. Every few days, the castaways compete for the most precious thing in the game: immunity. Immunity means you are safe from tribal council and cannot be voted out. At tribal council, players cast a secret vote to oust a fellow tribe mate. Once everyone has voted, the host tallies the votes, then shares them with the tribe. The person with the most votes must leave the game immediately. Throughout the game, the castaways will deceive each other and strategically try to advance themselves further in the game, until only a few remain to face Final Tribal Council, where a jury of the people they had a hand in voting out of the game will decide who ultimately wins. The votes are revealed during a finale episode, where the winner is awarded $25 and the title of Sole Survivor . Survivor: Sonoran Skies is the second competition of Reichert Reality Productions, and the first Survivor season of the series. Applications were released on February 21, 2016 and the cast was announced on March 30, 2016. 18 castaways were selected to compete for the title of sole survivor The blog for the game is survivorsonoranskies and the tag is #sonoranskies. At the final tribal council, it was revealed that TBA was the winner, defeating TBA by a vote of TBA to claim the $25 prize. Twists/Changes PHOENIX IDOL: This season features the Phoenix Idol, which has the power to resurrect anyone back into the game who is voted out pre-merge. If the holder of the Phoenix Idol is voted out before the merge, they are resurrected back into the game. If the holder makes it to the merge without being voted out, they can choose any other player to resurrect back into the game. 2 TRIBE SWAPS: On Day 4, the castaways were randomly split into 4 different tribes of 4. On Day 7, they were randomly split again, this time into 3 tribes of 5. Hosts The hosts for the season are Nic Reichert & Junior Herrera. Castaways Episode Summaries Episode 1: "Welp, She Quit" The castaways are stranded in the Sonoran Desert of Arizona and split into 2 opposing tribes: Tonopah and Lechuguilla. When a castaway quits on Day 2 due to personal reasons, one tribe is left with an immediate numbers disadvantage. At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that the top 3 scorers from the losing tribe would be immune at tribal council and the top 3 scorers from the winning tribe would receive a clue to the hidden Phoenix Idol. Immunity Challenge: Maze Race Winner: Tonopah Reward: Individual Immunity & Clue to the Hidden Phoenix Idol Winners - Individual Immunity: Luke, Nic & Victor Winners - Clue to the Phoenix Idol: Andreas, Dan & Genki Voted Out: Josh _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 2: "Welp, Her Name is 'Chrissa' and I Said 'Chrissie' the Whole Time" After a tribe swap shakes up the game by splitting the castaways into 4 tribes of 4, original tribal lines are drawn and broken. The second immunity challenge tests the castaways' knowledge of famous Survivor players, the top scorer from each tribe receives a clue to the Phoenix Idol, and the search to find it intensifies. Immunity Challenge: Fans & Favorites Winners: Tonopah, Lechuguilla & Granaltar Reward: Clue to the Hidden Phoenix Idol Winners: Nic, Jeff, Andie & Shannon Voted Out: Chrissa _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 3: "TBA" The game takes another turn, and the castaways are shocked when the tribes are shuffled again, this time into 3 tribes of 5. One castaway, sensing they are in trouble, begins to search for the Phoenix Idol. The immunity challenge has the tribes creating music videos to famous rap songs, with special guests Ryan Teddy Palmer, Jaemin Kim and (Boy Toy) Troy (Bolton) deciding the winners. Immunity Challenge: Don't Sync the Boat Winners: Tonopah & Granaltar Reward: Clue to the Hidden Phoenix Idol Winners: Genki, Rhea & Shannon Voted Out: Steven _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 4: "TBA" As new alliances and relationships form, the castaways scramble for security on small tribes, where there is nowhere to hide. One castaway sets a goal of eliminating an entire original tribe, while another considers throwing the immunity challenge in order to take out a big threat. Meanwhile, someone's mistake rears its head at tribal council. Immunity Challenge: Shape Inlay Winners: Tonopah & Lechuguilla Voted Out: Corey _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 5: "TBA" Multiple castaways consider throwing the immunity challenge in order to get rid of perceived threats, but when the challenge involves personal scores that are added to a tribe total, it complicates things. One person tries to fight through an injury, and the rest of the tribe has to make up the difference. Immunity Challenge: Portal Winners: Tonopah & Lechuguilla Voted Out: Victor _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 6: "TBA" The castaways anticipate a merge, but when it doesn't come, alliances and allegiances continue to shift. One player identifies a potential future threat in the game, paranoia begins to mount concerning the Phoenix Idol, and one tribe's dwindling numbers makes failure at the immunity challenge not an option. Immunity Challenge: Trivial Pursuits Winners: Tonopah & Granaltar Voted Out: TBA